


Hold Me Close (But Not Too Close)

by tinymacaroni



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Snippets, Touch-Averse Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Has Feelings, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Whump, i am once again projecting my own issues onto witcher characters ok, look man idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: listen bro i am just projecting here. also, and i cannot emphasize this enough, they do have sex but this is not one of my fun smutty fics. it's mostly hurt-comfort.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hold Me Close (But Not Too Close)

Yennefer couldn't bear to be touched - she had to be the one doing the touching, always. She loved the feeling of a cock inside her, she loved riding men until they came inside her, hot and messy and dirty, but she herself never came. Wouldn't, couldn't, it was too open, too vulnerable. As a young woman she had let Istredd on top of her once, giving him control, laying back and letting him  _ take _ from her. Never again.

\---

She straddled Geralt, lifting her skirts around her hips, grinding down on his cock and sinking down onto it with a guttural moan. Geralt tried to press up, tried to fuck her, but she kept him pinned with her legs as she took her pleasure from him, rolling her hips and letting him grip her thighs, feeling blunt nails dig into her skin through the fabric. He moaned, mumbling a warning before he came, and she felt the familiar triumph and satisfaction - she'd gotten what she wanted out of him. Lost in riding out the last of his aftershocks, she didn't notice one of his hands leave her thigh, not until a calloused thumb delicately teased at her clit. She leapt up, stumbling back, revulsion clawing inside her stomach, scowling.

"What the fuck was that?"

Geralt looked up at her, confusion and worry mingling in his eyes. "I thought- I mean, you didn't get to come. I just wanted to help."

"Well I didn't ask for your help!" She snapped, portalling away before he could reply, nevermind that it was her home they'd been in. She could go back later. Later, when he wasn't there. Later, when there weren't tears in her eyes, threatening to betray her.

Geralt stood hesitantly, dressing and lacing up his boots before gathering his things and leaving. He hoped he'd have a chance to apologize, but he was fairly certain neither of them wanted him to be there when she came back from wherever she'd gone.

\---

"Yenn!" A familiar voice called out over the din of the tavern, and Yennefer turned towards the door. Geralt was always easy to spot, towering several inches above most men, his hair bright like a beacon in the dark. She sighed, rolling her eyes and taking another swig of her ale. Geralt sidled up beside her at the bar, concern still lingering in his eyes despite the weeks that had passed since their last encounter. "Can we talk?"

"Must we?"

"No, but it's important to me, and I think it's more important to you than you'd like to let on."

Yennefer sighed, draining the last of her drink before setting her mug down on the wooden counter. "Very well. I have a room upstairs, come on." She strode toward the rickety staircase, not bothering to check behind her and see if Geralt was following. If she was very lucky, he wouldn't be, but her luck in such matters rarely held out.

Indeed, Geralt caught up to her at the top of the stairs, and she led him down the hall to her room, locking the door behind them with a wave of her hand. She sat in the only chair in the room, leaving him to stand, and crossed her legs, arching an imperious eyebrow at him.

"Well, you wanted to talk. Talk."

"I just wanted to know if you were alright, after last time, and to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure, but I clearly did  _ something _ that upset you, and that's the last thing I want." Yennefer rolled her eyes, and Geralt sighed. "Yenn, please, just tell me what's wrong. Is it because you didn't come?"

She barked a laugh at that. "Oh, that's rich. What, you finally met a woman who doesn't come on your magic cock and now you feel like less of a man, so you found me to prove your sexual prowess?"

"What? No, I-  _ What? _ Yenn, what are you talking about? I was just worried about you, the way you ran off." Geralt reached out a hand to touch her cheek, but she flinched away, shrinking back in her chair. "Yenn, seriously - is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Geralt. If that's all you wanted to talk about, you can leave."

"No, I want to work this out. Something's wrong, and I wish you'd tell me what it is."

"You and your bloody wishes," she spat, comforted by the way he seemed to shrink in on himself. "Maybe it's none of your godsdamned business what's wrong, have you considered that?"

"If you want us to keep having sex, it is my business."

"Is that, what, an ultimatum?"

"No, just a statement of fact. If we're having sex, I want to make sure you're enjoying it too."

"I enjoy it plenty, there's no need to change what we've been doing." She crossed her arms, glowering.

"Okay. That's fine. But Yenn, you know you can talk to me, right?" Geralt sat on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, looking at her softly. She couldn't stand it.

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Because I care about  _ you _ . Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

She scoffed. "People only care about other people as a means to an end."

"That's not true. What about Ciri?"

"Ciri's different. She's- she's my daughter. I  _ love _ her."

"So do I. And I love you, too. It's that simple."

Yennefer looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "Pretty words, but how can I know they're true?"

"Can't you literally read minds?"

"I promised I would stop doing that after…"

"I'm inviting you in, Yenn. Look. See how I feel." Geralt opened his arms, and Yennefer closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind to connect with his. He'd been telling the truth - his thoughts were full of love and concern, for her, for Ciri, for their lives and wellbeing. She pulled back, shoulders slumping.

"Geralt…"

"See? You don't have to talk, don't have to tell me what's wrong, but at least trust that I do care about you and you can talk to me, okay?" His arms were still open and she crossed the distance between them, folding herself into his lap.

"Hold me?" Thick, strong arms encircled her and she choked down the instinct to run, to flee, to lash out and fight. She pressed her ear to Geralt's chest, letting the slow, rhythmic beat of his heart steady her. She murmured her words softly, knowing his witcher senses would pick them up clearly nonetheless. "I just… Don't like being touched during sex. Don't like giving up control."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. May I?" He tentatively ran a hand over her spine and she nodded, letting him rub her back soothingly. He kissed the top of her head, tucking her in under his chin, holding her close. "I love you, Yenn."

"...Thank you," she murmured, unable to say what she really meant. Not yet, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> this started as me exploring my own issues w touch and evolved into projecting my own desire to be held


End file.
